1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology enabling executing a printing process that causes a printer to print images expressed by print data on print media using conditions corresponding to the type of print medium.
2. Related Art
Printing technology for generating print data representing an image to print, and enabling a printer to print the image on a print medium based on the print data, is known from the literature. In this event, there are many types of print media of different dimensions and materials, for example, that could be used for printing. Therefore, to print images desirably on a particular print medium, various conditions must be adjusted appropriately to the specific type of print medium used to print, such as the conditions used to generate the print data, and printing conditions set in the printer. To this end, JP-A-2004-205846 describes generating print data by applying color matching using the ICC (International Color Consortium) profile appropriate to the type of print medium.
However, a wide range of print media are now available from numerous vendors, and it is not simple for the printer user to know what conditions are appropriate for the specific type of print medium that will be used in the printing process. As a result, print quality may drop as a result of using inappropriate conditions to print on the print medium due to the difficulty optimizing the printing process appropriately to the type of print medium used.